Karaokê
by Naru-L
Summary: [A.U.]Meus planos nunca dão errado. Sempre saem quase como imaginei à principio, e nas raras vezes em que algum pequeno foge do controle Ayumu está lá para me salvar e... 'Aaaah, então foi isso que deu errado hoje,' [Ayumu x Hiyono]


**Disclaimer - _Spiral não me pertence. Eu até queria, mas não é meu!_**

**Música: Love of my life – Queens**

**N.A. – _Outra resposta para o desafio 140 do Fórum Mundo dos Fics._**

**Tema – **Embriaguez.

* * *

**Karaokê**

'_Está tudo bem, Hiyono. Você não tem culpa de nada. Ele não pode te culpar por isso!'_

Estou repetindo isso para mim mesma desde o momento que o breve encontro no barzinho perto do escritório se transformou em uma noitada no karaokê.

Meus planos são sempre perfeitos. _Quase_ nunca saem do que pensei a principio, e nas raras vezes em que algo dá errado Ayumu está lá para me salvar e... _'Aaaah... Então foi isso que deu errado hoje.'_

- Segura pra mim, Hiyono!

O paletó pesado por pouco não acerta meu rosto. Tive que usar toda a minha coordenação para realizar o malabarismo de pegá-lo antes que me atingisse.

- O que vai fazer agora? – Fito o rosto sorridente e corado à minha frente, e isso quase faz minha raiva desaparecer. Puxa ele parece tão inocente e relaxado... Ele nunca parece relaxado!

- É minha vez! – Ele responde antes de se afastar, a voz pastosa denunciando o excesso de bebida que ingeriu.

'_Vez de que?'_ Aperto o tecido com força, imaginando que seja seu pescoço. Tento levantar para segui-lo, mas sou impedida pelo grupo sentado à mesa. Nunca imaginei que pudesse odiar alguém como odeio todos meus colegas nesse momento, principalmente ele!

Ignoro as pessoas conversando animadamente, e acabo perdendo o conteúdo dos comentários, enquanto dobro o paletó e coloco-o em meu colo antes de afundar o rosto sobre os braços apoiados à mesa.

Acho que preciso rever meu plano, descobrir onde errei...

Talvez seja desde o principio quando insisti que ele nos acompanhasse, quase arrastando o normalmente ranzinza Ayumu para uma pequena comemoração.

'_Não, isso só o deixou mais ranzinza...'_

Talvez quando sugeri que ele deveria beber conosco para relaxar já que estava com aquela ruga na testa, e praticamente rosnando para cada pessoa que lhe dirigia a palavra.

'_Acho que deveria ter perguntado se era fraco para bebida antes de encher seu copo sem que percebesse a cada vez que o via pela metade...'_

Talvez quando ele começou a ficar corado e sorrir sem razão aparente, e concordou com surpreendente entusiasmo com a sugestão do Karaokê.

'_Ok, isso foi um tremendo sinal!'_

Estou pensando seriamente em arrastá-lo para fora e jogá-lo dentro de um táxi antes que faça algo que se arrependa amanhã.

'_Droga, por que isso tinha que acontecer logo agora quando começamos a nos entender?'_ Mordo os lábios antes de erguer a cabeça. _'Ele nem me chama de **garota estúpida **vinte vezes por hora... Agora são apenas cinco. É um grande progresso!'_

Balanço a cabeça, e tento me concentrar na missão quase impossível de encontrar Ayumu no meio das pessoas. Reconheço os primeiros acordes de uma música lenta e romântica que minha mãe cantarolava quando eu era pequena.

O sorriso que se formou em meus lábios com a lembrança desaparece quase instantaneamente quando meus colegas começam a aplaudir, o que é obvio chama minha atenção.

Não, na verdade isso faz com eu me sinta congelar, e claro, quando meus olhos finalmente percebem a razão do alvoroço, agradeço estar sentada porque com certeza cairia dura se estivesse de pé.

- Hiyono! – Ayumu chama meu nome, o sorriso tolo ainda em seus lábios.

- Ele vai me matar amanhã! – Tenho a impressão que meus olhos vão saltar das órbitas a qualquer momento enquanto observo estupefata ele segurar o microfone na frente dos lábios e começar a cantar _Love of my life_ em uma maravilhosa voz afinada que eu nunca soube que possuía.

Os assobios de incentivo do grupo ao meu redor simplesmente desaparecem enquanto me deixo envolver pela voz de meu amigo de infância, pensando como é injusto que ele tenha escondido de mim que possuía essa voz maravilhosa!

Ele continua sorrindo para mim, enquanto desce do pequeno palco e se aproxima da mesa.

Eu sei que deveria ter percebido suas intenções nesse momento, mas estava muito mais ocupada em não _derreter _com o som de sua voz, ou as palavras da música, ou com o fato de como a camisa social branca cai super bem naquele corpo e...

- Love of my life can't you see? – Ele segura minha mão, e isso finalmente me faz perceber porque as pessoas à mesa se calaram. – Bring it back, bring it back. Don't take it away from me – Ayumu segura minha mão com mais força quando tento soltá-la – Because you don't know what it means to me.

'_Deus! Por favor me mate agora!'_ Meu corpo inteiro se aquece com isso, porque secretamente sempre sonhei que ele se declarasse. Puxa, o que mais tenho que fazer para que ele perceba o quanto gosto dele? _'Posso morrer feliz agora... Principalmente porque ele não poderá tirar isso de mim se eu já estiver morta, certo?'_

- When I grow older, I will be there by your side to remind how I still love you...

- Que inveja.

Lanço um olhar irritado para as duas estagiárias que estão falando de maneira nada sutil como sou sortuda por Ayumu ter me escolhido para seu pequeno 'show'. Será que mais ninguém no mundo fica feliz pelos outros? Bando de criaturas invejosas...

A mão que segurava a minha desaparece e eu viro a cabeça depressa para Ayumu. _'Elas me fizeram perder o final! Que injusto! Principalmente porque serei morta amanhã quando ele lembrar disso...'_

- Obrigado, Hiyono. – Ele deposita um beijo rápido em meus lábios antes de se afastar, e isso me deixa feliz demais para me importar com mais comentários invejosos das garotas.

Neste momento estou pensando que agüentá-lo me chamar de garota estúpida vinte vezes por hora é um preço pequeno. Acho que vou começar a colocar conhaque no café dele todas as manhãs... Será que isso vai ser o suficiente para que ele ao menos cantarole alguma música romântica?

Eu posso sonhar, não posso?

- Vocês estão namorando? – Uma das garotas pergunta, atrapalhando a construção do meu plano **_'Embebedar Ayumu para que cante para mim diariamente.'_**

- Não. – Remexo-me na cadeira, sentindo os olhares sobre mim. Isso é realmente desagradável... Agora entendo o que Ayumu sente todos os dias, mas se ele parasse de parecer tão sério e sexy as garotas do escritório não ficariam suspirando por ele.

Quase pulo da cadeira quando a música muda para uma mais agitada. Não pelo fato de algumas pessoas terem levantado para dançar, mas porque as estagiarias malucas estão gritando e aplaudindo empolgadas, tentando incentivar alguém a... tirar o resto?

'_Deus, não!'_

Pulo da cadeira, e empurro o rapaz sentado ao meu lado enquanto corro na direção de Ayumu, tentando impedi-lo de tirar a camisa. Tenho que admitir que teria conseguido se não estivesse perdida em pensamentos de como _batizar_ seu café com conhaque... Mas pesando bem se tivesse conseguido não teria abraçado ele, certo? Ou teria chance de observar aquele dorso bem definido e... _'Droga, o que estou fazendo?'_

- Ayumu, pare com isso! – Entro em pânico quando a camisa cai no chão e as mãos dele vão para o cinto. – Pare! – Coloco as mãos sobre as dele, tentando impedi-lo de abrir a fivela. – O que há de errado com você?

Ayumu ri, e isso só me deixa com mais raiva. De todos os momentos que ele poderia escolher agir dessa forma... Quer dizer, eu não me importaria com o _streap_ se estivéssemos sozinhos e...

- Está com ciúmes, Hiyono?

Fecho os olhos e respiro fundo, sentindo as mãos dele apertarem as minhas ainda sobre a fivela de seu cinto. Meu rosto se aquece de vergonha, e eu tento me soltar. Ele aperta minhas mãos gentilmente e eu levanto a cabeça para fitá-lo.

- O quê?

- Responda minha pergunta.

'_Estou. Estou! ESTOU!'_

- Eu... – Enquanto penso em uma resposta menos descontrolada para lhe dar o rosto dele se aproxima do meu e todas as palavras que conheço desaparecem. Eu sei que ele vai me beijar, e não pretendo fazer nada para impedir. Já estou encrencada mesmo...

- Deixe de ser má!

Pulo de susto ao reconhecer a voz aguda da garota, e estou pensando em maneiras bem criativas de torturá-la pelo resto do mês.

- Deixa a gente ver também!

Ayumu parece achar a situação divertida porque está rindo, e eu não sei dizer se das garotas meio lunáticas me puxando para longe dele ou da raiva indisfarçável que estou demonstrando.

- O show acabou. – Ele diz simplesmente, abaixando para pegar a camisa.

Suspiro aliviada, tentando ignorar aquela estranha sensação de decepção. Eu certamente não quero que ele faça isso em público, mas...

- Ah... Por quê?

- Hiyono parece cansada. – Ele diz simplesmente, passando um braço sobre meus ombros. – Acho que a mantivemos acordada por muito tempo.

- Está cansada, Hiyono?

- Eu...

- Ela não é jovem como vocês, já passou da idade de...

Antes que ele tivesse chance de terminar de falar eu chutei sua canela e me afastei pisando duro. _'Como assim estou velha? Nós temos a mesma idade!'_

Meu único consolo é que ele vai ter uma enorme enxaqueca amanhã! Eu realmente espero que sofra. Muito! O dia todo!


End file.
